


El Cielo no reina aquí

by LumaValkirya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaValkirya/pseuds/LumaValkirya
Summary: Corre el siglo XVII. Aziraphale es mandado a Transilvania donde corren rumores escalofriantes sobre la condesa Elizabeth Bathory. Su tarea es investigar los sucesos y frenar la desaparición de ángeles, pero sus planes se ven frustrados cuando al entrar en los terrenos de ese castillo nota que su capacidad de hacer milagros desaparece.





	1. Una noche sin estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que también pueden encontrar el fanfic en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.

Más de cuatro décadas habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Según Miguel, el tiempo parecía ir demasiado rápido cuando eres inmortal, pero no para ellos.  
Así era su relación, no se veían durante años y cada vez que se encontraban se trataban como si nunca se hubieran separado, pero en su interior florecían la nostalgia y el anhelo por verse, las ganas de estrecharse en un abrazo aunque jamás lo hubieran hecho antes.   
Cuando estaban alejados no usaban ningún tipo de comunicación, ni cartas ni mensajeros, no debían hacerlo y no lo necesitaban después de todo.

Una fuerza desconocida parecía advertirles del peligro del contrario, Crowley estaba seguro de que se trataba de un lazo que los unía más allá de todo, aunque nunca lo admitiría. En cambio, Aziraphale no pensaba demasiado en eso, " _debe ser parte del plan inefable_ " se decía a sí mismo. Pero cualquiera fuera el origen, sus almas se llamaban con urgencia.

Esta vez Aziraphale tuvo un día fatal. Un mercader le había asegurado que conseguiría el "Theatrum urbium" de George Braun para él por un buen precio, pero nunca apareció; las cosas se le caían de las manos, el té sabía a agua sucia y los scones tenían la textura de arena mojada. Pasó su jornada evitando maldecir hasta que el sol se escondió en el horizonte. Algo no andaba bien, lo sentía en el aire.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no había oído rumores de Crowley en bastante tiempo y su pecho se encogió. Inmediatamente cerró las ventanas y, justo cuando se puso su abrigo y estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, una mano tocó su hombro — **¡Crowley!** — exclamó con una expresión aliviada antes de darse vuelta, pero no le duró mucho.  
— **¿"Crowley"?** — preguntó aquel levantando una ceja.  
— **Gabriel** — Aziraphale no pudo evitar tartamudear como de costumbre — **¿Que te trae por aquí?** — Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y estuvo a punto de invitarlo a tomar una taza de té cuando recordó dos cosas. La primera que era una costumbre rara en la Inglaterra del siglo XVII y la segunda que, a diferencia de él, Gabriel no "ensuciaba" su templo con sustancias mundanas. Aunque solo se tratara de agua caliente con sabor.  
**—¿Esperabas al caído Crowley?—** aquelcomenzó a merodear por la sala, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie dentro.  
— **¡oh no! Nada de eso—** Mintió. La verdad es que siempre lo esperaba, siempre estaba atento por si se aparecía en alguna esquina. Pero aquel demonio era un ser sin ataduras, le había quedado claro hace al menos un par de milenios. No supo cómo excusarse con Gabriel así que intentó cambiar de tema — **la noche es agradable hoy—** Mintió de nuevo. La noche estaba cerrada, no se veía una sola estrella y la luna solo emanaba un tenue resplandor detrás de las nubes. La niebla te helaba los huesos y limitaba la visión. Era una noche terrible.  
" _¿Esto se considera pecado?_ " pensó tragando el nudo en su garganta, y pidió perdón internamente por si acaso.

Gabriel optó por ignorar el tema — **hay una situación que requiere intervención divina y se te ha elegido para el trabajo—** Aziraphale estaba confundido, qué tan grave era la situación como para que el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel viniera a solas a comunicárselo. Normalmente debía ir una vez a la semana a entregar un reporte "allá arriba" y aprovechaban esa instancia para darle nuevas instrucciones. Pero esta vez era diferente y lo peor es que no podía preguntar por qué lo habían elegido a él para esta tarea, "Dios así lo quiso" era la respuesta que seguramente recibiría y no era buena idea cuestionar sus decisiones.

— **¿de qué se trata esta vez?—** preguntó frotando sus manos con ansiedad, tenía prisa por salir. Lo que sea que fuera aquello no estaba seguro de que le pareciera tan importante como la urgencia de saber del demonio. A él le gustaban muchas cosas de este mundo, pero si tenía que pensar en una sola que atesorara más que a Crowley su mente quedaba en blanco. Lo medito mucho en el pasado, pero hasta la actualidad no existía algo o alguien que pudiera competir con él y siempre se regañaba mentalmente por ello; no se suponía que un ángel tuviera algún sentimiento por un demonio que no fuera desprecio, después de todo eran enemigos. Pero Dios debía de tener una muy buena razón para haberlo creado tan tonto, porque en este momento daría hasta el último de sus preciados libros a cambio de que aquel se encontrara a salvo.

— **Ocurrieron ciertos eventos un tanto preocupantes en Transilvania. Actualmente hay tres ángeles desaparecidos** — Aziraphale tuvo que sentarse por la sorpresa. Esto ciertamente era inusual ¿Acaso era obra del "bando opuesto"? ¿Crowley tendría algo que ver?  
— **¿Y sus cuerpos? Imagino que los interrogaron una vez que sus almas volvieron arriba—** Gabriel apretó sus labios con sus cejas en lo alto, agitó su dedo índice en el aire como si tocará una campana.  
— **Nunca volvieron, no sabemos nada de ellos. No hemos podido corroborar su estado—** " _Ningún demonio se atrevería a tanto_ " pensó el ángel, pero tal vez se equivocaba, no todos tenían ese lado bueno que Crowley poseía y que odiaba se lo mencionaran. " _Crowley_ ". Aquel volvió a aparecer en su mente, no es que no le importará su trabajo pero lo cierto es que en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber que aquel estaba bien. Tenía que deshacerse de Gabriel para poder ir a buscarlo.  
— **Bien, partiré mañana a primera hora.**  
— **¿Es una broma?** **—** Gabriel estaba algo moleto al notas desinterés de parte de Aziraphale. Tres de los suyos estaban desaparecidos ¿Por que no estaba preocupado? — **Debes ir ahora mismo, y tienes permitido usar tus alas mientras esté oscuro. Debes llegar cuanto antes—** Aziraphale asintió obedientemente pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. La sucesión de eventos hacía que su razonamiento fuera un poco más lento de lo usual.  
— **y esta misión no me pondría, nosé tal vez ¿En peligro?** **—** se puso de pie enfrentando a Gabriel, sabía que no le caía bien pero no esperaba que lo mandara a una misión suicida. Ahora él también estaba molesto.  
— **Oh por Dios no** — dijo con falsa indignación que Aziraphale no notó, era demasiado inocente cuando de sus superiores se trataba. Algo ciego diría Crowley — **los angeles desaparecidos tenían apariencia femenina así que creemos que no es algo al azar. Estarás bien, tal vez.**

 _"Tal vez"_ Eso definitivamente no lo tranquilizó.  
Gabriel desapareció dejando a aquel ángel más que preocupado. Ya no podría comprobar el estado de Crowley, debía partir inmediatamente. Sabía que se arriesgaba al hacer aquello pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Junto sus manos y miró al cielo.

**— oh señor, sé que es un caído, pero** ****te lo imploro,** ** **cuida de él hasta mi llegada** **.**


	2. Alas cansadas

La brisa le helaba la cara al punto de formarse una fina capa de escarcha en su cabello. No es que fuere a enfermarse, después de todo era inmortal, pero el frío nunca le pareció una sensación agradable a Aziraphale.  
" _El cielo es aún más frío_ " ahora que lo pensaba. Recordó la primera vez que pisó la tierra y los rayos del sol calentaron su piel recién creada, había sido una avalancha de sensaciones nuevas e incomparables ¿Cómo no amar tan hermosa creación? Si él no fuera un principado, aprovecharía cada momento en que fuese ordenado a pisar La Tierra.  
No entendía que existieran seres como Gabriel que aún probando las maravillas de este mundo creado por Dios preferían permanecer allí arriba, donde todo era tan falto de color y tan basto de soledad.

Se encontraba sobrevolando Munich, Austria. Si Aziraphale no tuviera tanta prisa por llegar bajaría para degustar un delicioso apfelstrudel. Casi podía escuchar a Crowley advirtiéndole _"¿olvidas que la gula es un pecado, ángel?_ ". Una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujó en el rostro. Estaba preocupado por el demonio pero confiaba en que podría cuidarse; tenía que.

Aumentó la velocidad, las montañas pasaban tan rápido debajo de él que casi se convertían en leves ondulaciones. Atravesó ríos, pueblos y hectáreas de cultivos haciendo uso solo de las estrellas para guiar su camino.

El viaje no era especialmente largo. No demoró más de cuatro horas en llegar gracias a la rapidez de su vuelo. Ya era muy tarde pero aún así procuró aterrizar en un lugar remoto y vacío para luego caminar hacia el pueblo más cercano. Si era visto por alguien con sus alas seguro se metía en algunos problemas y no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía solucionar esto lo más rápido posible e ir en busca del demonio.

A pesar de su entusiasmo se sentó en el césped un momento para recuperar el aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de bombear más aire a sus pulmones. Debería haber hecho una parada en la mitad para recuperar fuerzas, sin embargo como dicen los humanos "el mal nunca descansa" y si quería combatirlo él tampoco lo haría.  
Sus alas dolían por el entumecimiento.  
Aziraphale había aumentado " _un poco_ " de peso desde la última vez que tuvo que volar tanto tiempo y ahora sus alas le pasaban factura. Las desapareció una vez que el dolor perdió fuerza y emprendió el paso hacia el centro de Transilvania.

Había cierto lugar en todo pueblo que siempre estaba abierto sin importar la hora del día: La taberna.  
Esos lugares solían estar llenos de demonios pero si tenía cuidado podría reunir algo de información sin levantar sospechas.

Caminó en la oscuridad hasta que divisó un farol escendido a lo lejos. Era el pueblo.  
Todos los demás faroles estaban apagados así que fue directo a ese.  
Se detuvo justo antes de entrar. Podía escuchar risas y gritos desde adentro. Habían un par de caballos atados fuera y bebiendo agua. Se sacudió la escarcha de su pelo y realizó un pequeño milagro para que sus ropas estuvieran secas, aunque no lo parezca volar cuatro horas entre las húmedas nubes había logrado mojar hasta sus zapatos.  
El lugar no olía muy bien a decir verdad, pero no estaba ahí para pasar un buen rato.

En el momento en que se decidió a entrar la puerta fue abierta de una patada. Un hombre que le llevaba al menos una cabeza de diferencia lanzó a otro completamente ebrio hacia la calle.

 **— y la próxima vez que vengas a tomar sin traer dinero te convertirás en la prostituta principal ¡Lárgate de aquí! —** aquel hombre se levantó tambaleándose y huyó de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez lo hacía. Aziraphale se quedó petrificado, no solía lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, era más que nada un ratón de biblioteca. " _Crowley estaría en su salsa"_ pensó, él sí que podía manejar esas miradas hostiles como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Tal vez para él sí lo eran.  
— **Buenas noches** **—** Aziraphale saludó nervioso. Aquel cantinero lo miró de pies a cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.  
— **Era broma** — escupió en el piso — **no encontrará prostitutos aquí** **—** " _¿Acaso está sugiriendo que yo...?_ " Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase en su cabeza.  
— **¡Oh cielos! no, no vengo por eso** **—** replicó en un tono entre vergüenza e indignación, que hubiera deseado sonará más masculino. Él jamás pagaría por dicho servicio. Disfrutaba de los placeres de la tierra por supuesto, pero había límites que era mejor no traspasar. Aquel lo miró de arriba abajo otra vez algo incrédulo. El ángel lo ignoró **— Necesito** **una habitación por unas noches y las comidas pertinentes—** sacudió un pequeño saco de cuero lleno de monedas frente al cantinero. Aquel pareció olvidarse repentinamente de sus prejuicios y se lo arrebato de las manos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.  
Comprobó con sus dientes que no fueran falsas y sin decir una palabra hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. No sé disculpó obviamente y aunque Aziraphale no estaba sorprendido no dejaba de molestarle los malos modales.  
" _Se amable grandísimo torpe, necesitamos información_ " se reprochó a si mismo para luego fingir una radiante sonrisa.

Finalmente entró a esa pocilga. Dentro estaba todo lo que se esperaba y más. Lleno de almas pecadoras y demonios. A Aziraphale no le gustaba juzgar pues no era su trabajo pero le daba tristeza ver a los humanos siendo arrastrados por aquellas viles creaciones de Satán.  
El cantinero lo dirigió hacia la barra y le sirvió lo que sería la cena y algo para beber de dudosa procedencia.  
— **Gracias —** Aziraphale engulló la comida con gusto, reponiendo las energías que había perdido en el viaje. No era un manjar pero era satisfactorio. A su izquierda tenía un hombre perfectamente dormido con sus babas escurriendo sobre la barra. A su derecha una joven que, si no se equivocaba, era una prostituta _"a no ser que ahora estuviera de moda llevar_ _sus_ _atributos casi expuestos"_ lo cual descartó rápidamente. Tal vez ella supiera de las desapariciones. Tenía que intentarlo.  
**— Discúlpeme señorita, buenas noches—** saludo con una notable inclinación de cabeza. Aquella le sonrió divertida por sus buenos modales, no era algo que se esmeraran por mostrarle a diario **—¿Podría invitarle una copa?** **—** Aziraphale conocía los efectos del alcohol, en la medida justa era como un bendito suero de la verdad, había logrado que Crowley admitiera alguna que otra cosa vergonzosa en ese estado y pensó que sería más fácil recaudar información de esta manera. Como aquella vez que el demonio le confesó que odiaba el té pero lo aceptaba para poder charlar más tiempo con él.  
**— Sí el caballero planea embriagarme para que el servicio le salga más barato pierde su tiempo—** dijo mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada. Aziraphale siempre vestía bien, no aparentaba ser alguien necesitado de dinero, pero la joven ya había lidiado con muchos nobles 'hijos de papi' que no tenían una sola moneda a su nombre y regateaban por un descuento prometiendo volver la próxima vez con un obsequió. Naturalmente nunca había próxima vez.  
**— En realidad querida, no requiero de sus servicios, pero si me permite hacerle unas preguntas a cambio de una copa o dos estaría muy agradecido—** había sido una noche poco solicitada así que un poco de alcohol gratis no le haría mal. La expresión de Aziraphale siempre se veía tan inocente que incluso la prostituta con su corazón de piedra bajó sus defensas. Aquel hombrecito no tramaba nada raro, lo supo en el instante que vio sus profundos ojos azules. Le arrastró su copa frente al ángel y lo miró divertida, se sentía como hablar con un niño.  
**— Entonces sirveme cariño, antes de que aparezca alguien que sí busque otro tipo de atenciones. Soy muy solicitada ¿Sabes?**

— **Puedo** **imaginarlo—** confesó Aziraphale, sonrojandose un poco y evitando bajar la vista a su escote. No quería ser descortés por más que se tratara de una prostituta.  
Le pidió al cantinero que rellenara la copa de la dama y se apresuró a realizar sus preguntas **— Estoy buscando a unas primas que habitaban por aquí, pero no me han dado su dirección. Tal vez tú sepas algo de ellas. Sus nombres son** **Batraal** **,** **Zavebe** **y Azael.**

— **¿Azael? ¿Esa loca alvina que regala flores a los viajeros? —** Aziraphale sonrió. Tenía que ser ella. La había conocido una vez en el cielo, y siempre hablaba de lo hermoso que era el jardín del Edén.  
— **¡Si ella! ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?**  
— **Bueno, aquí entre nosotros... —** se acercó lo suficiente al ángel como para que no se escuchará lo que murmuraba. Aziraphale no se esperó la cercanía y se encogió de hombros mirando su copa — **hace al menos un mes que nadie la ha visto. Abandonó su puesto de flores a mitad de la calle. Los vecinos** **rumorean** **que Madame Bathory le encargó una centena de rosas rojas la última vez que se la vio en el mercado.**

— **¿Madame Bathory?**

— **¿Acaso vive debajo de una piedra? Es la condesa de estas tierras. Habita en el castillo a las afueras —** la joven terminó su bebida de un solo trago y pidió otra. El ángel había prometido dos copas y eso era lo que tendría.

— **¿Por que es relevante su pedido de rosas?** **—** no lograba atar cabos ¿Cómo unas rosas podrían ser culpables de la desaparición de tres angeles?

 **—Bueno** **, no le apodan la condesa sangrienta por nada. Azael era muy tonta si me lo pregunta, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a esa mujer** — Aziraphale palideció **— trabajar para ella o siquiera cruzar unas palabras es firmar tu sentencia de muerte.**

 **— Debo irme —** Aziraphale se levantó rápidamente y tiró un par de monedas sobre el mostrador. Besando la mano de la joven salió corriendo de la taberna.  
" _¿Una humana las tiene?_ " No tenía sentido pensó. Los angeles podían hacer milagros, se hubieran podido escapar. A no ser que hubiera agentes del lado opuesto involucrados. Debía ir al castillo. No podía dejar aquellos angeles a su suerte.

Corrió lo más lejos del pueblo que su físico le permitió y emprendió vuelo nuevamente. Ascendió hasta una altura que le dejaba ver toda la ciudad  
y avistó el castillo a lo lejos. Tan imponente y tétrico como esa clase de edificaciones se suponía que fuera.

Alcanzarlo no le llevo más de dos minutos pero en el momento que sobrevoló sus terrenos sus alas desaparecieron sin previo aviso — **¿Que dem...?** — sus milagros no funcionaban y Aziraphale cayó en picada perdiendo el conocimiento en el instante.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************************************  
> ****************************************
> 
> Notas:
> 
> *apfelstrudel: básicamente strudel, pay de manzana pero húngaro.  
> *Principados: son los ángeles guardianes de todos los grandes grupos, desde ciudades y naciones, las religiones o creaciones humanas recientes. Básicamente Aziraphale es un ángel encargado de preservar, no el bien individual, sino el bien mayor.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Por que creen que Aziraphale perdió repentinamente sus alas? Leo sus teorías en los comentarios.
> 
> La condesa Elizabeth Bathory existió. Si escucharon hablar de ella tal vez se hagan una idea de por dónde va ésto. No pongo una descripción de ella por miedo a hacer spoiler.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, si fue así no olviden votar 💗


	3. El Rey de los condenados

Todo era penumbra. No podía ver nada en absoluto. Ese lugar no era el cielo, definitivamente. Si había algo que caracterizaba aquél lugar era que siempre estaba iluminado.  
Un foco como de teatro se abrió pasó frente a él haciendo que sus ojos dolieran por la repentina exposición a la luz y distinguió una silueta conocida que posaba de espaldas.   
**—¿Crowley?—** el ángel intentó acercarse para corroborar pero fue en vano. Aquel seguía estando a la misma distancia sin importar cuántos pasos diera. Desesperado comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parecía no haberse movido un solo centímetro de su sitio.  
El corazón se le apretó _"¿Qué clase de broma es está?"_ **—¡Crowley, estoy aquí!—** gritó con todas sus fuerzas rogando por su atención.

La silueta largó una carcajada que provocó una sensación de vértigo en el estómago del ángel. Al darse la vuelta pudo verlo en su apariencia antes de su caída, o eso creía Aziraphale ya que no lo había conocido en ese momento. Tenía una túnica blanca y preciosos ojos color miel, su vistoso cabello rizado llegaba cerca de sus caderas y un par de alas blancas se alzaban en lo alto.  
Esa visión le quitó el aliento, era tan hermoso y celestial como nadie que había conocido antes, ni siquiera Lucifer le llegaba a la altura, o eso pensó el ángel. Irónicamente en su rostro solo podía verse tristeza, desolación y algo de soberbia.  
**—¿Te atreves a buscarme ahora? yo no merecía caer ¿Por qué no caíste conmigo?—** Aziraphale no entendía de que hablaba y frunció el seño confundido sin saber que responder. Aquel demonio (ángel en esta ocasión), se acercó hasta quedar frente a él **— No es justo, Dios no es justo—** se lamentó. Las alas de Crowley comenzaron a arder volviéndose completamente negras mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas. Aziraphale en su desesperación quiso apagar las llamas más no pudo moverse, estaba paralizado. Los gritos agonizantes de Crowley sentían desgarrar su alma **—¿Por qué nos separó? ¿¡Por qué maldita sea!?—.**

Todo se volvió blanco de pronto.

Aziraphale despertó en una cómoda cama.  
_"¿Acaso eso fue un sueño? Pero los angeles no hacemos eso"_ pensó.   
Estaba empapado en transpiración y la angustia anterior aún persistía, dificultando el paso del aire. No podía sacarse la imagen de Crowley agonizando.

Cuando quiso incorporarse una aguda punzada apareció en su cabeza. Cómo un reflejo se llevó la mano hasta el zona adolorida y notó una venda que lo rodeaba. Otra punzada aún más fuerte atormentó su muñeca, también vendada, provocandole un gemido de dolor.  
**—Cielos ¿Qué sucedió?—** miró con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba. Tapices complejos decorando las paredes, pinturas, alfombras elegantes, muebles de roble, las sábanas más suaves que había tocado nunca y un dosel que rodeaba la cama. Era notablemente lujosa y no había nadie más que él en ella.

No era la primera vez que lastimaba su cuerpo y siempre lo solucionaba con algún que otro milagro sin problema.  
Posó su mano sobre su muñeca y se consentró como de costumbre.

No funcionó. Lo intentó una y otra vez, también en su cabeza.  
**—¿Qué pasó con mis milagros?—** ¿Dios ya no lo creía digno? ¿Estaba cayendo entonces? Aziraphale comenzó a entrar en pánico. Se puso de pie temblando y miró por la ventana intentando ignorar el dolor de sus rodillas raspadas. Su ropa quedó destruida por la caída.

Estaba en el castillo. Intentó aparecer sus alas para salir volando a pesar de ser de mañana, pero fue en vano. Sus alas tampoco aparecieron.   
El ángel era valiente, sin embargo, nada estaba saliendo bien y comenzaba a tener miedo, no solo por él ¿como buscaría a Crowley sin sus alas?¿Cómo ayudaría a los angeles perdidos si no podía ni siquiera curar sus propias heridas?

El ruido de una llave girando en la cerradura lo sorprendió, se dio vuelta alarmado para encontrar una criada en la puerta. No se le había ocurrido corroborarla aún pero por lo visto lo tenían encerrado.  
**—Señor, Madame Bathory lo espera en el salón. Permítame escoltarlo—** la joven no parecía hostil, así que el ángel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recomponerse y la acompañó.

Los pasillos eran húmedos y fríos. Aziraphale no había estado allí más de un día y ya odiaba ese lugar.

**—Disculpe señorita, pero debería irme, tengo un poco de prisa —** ya le había contado la joven de la taberna que no era buena idea ponerse en el campo de visión de la condesa. Usualmente no le preocuparía pero sin sus poderes no era más que un humano cualquiera.

**—Madame Bathory le dirá cuando pueda irse—**   contestó en tono autoritario. Aziraphale no sabía que esperarse pero era evidente que no podría evadirlo. No valía el esfuerzo discutir con la criada, después de todo solo hacía su trabajo.

La acompañó a través de un entreverado camino de pasillos hasta que se toparon con unas enormes puertas dobles donde aguardaba un mayordomo. Este le hizo una pequeña reverencia y abrió ambas puertas.

Aziraphale no podía distinguir que tan grande era el salón pues estaba prácticamente a oscuras, no había una sola ventana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de repente. Había una presencia extraña que no había sentido nunca antes.

Iluminado por dos candelabros de pie se encontraba un trono al final del salón. Una mujer de expresión dura y cabellos oscuros descansaba en el.

El ángel se acercó cautelosamente e hizo una reverencia. A pesar de que sus instintos le decían que saliera corriendo de allí debía mantener las apariencias si esperaba que lo dejarán salir.  
Tampoco podía dejarse llevar por los rumores así que procuró hablar con respeto.

**—La saludo condesa, soy Aziraphale del Reino de Inglaterra —** esperó un par de segundos antes de levantar la cabeza **— le ruego disculpe mi apariencia.**

**—Aziraphale—** repitió aquella mujer y los bellos de la nuca del ángel se volvieron a erizar **— mi jardinero te encontró en mis terrenos hace tres días—.**

" _¿¡Tres días!? ¿Dormí tanto tiempo?_ "   
**—** **Lamento haberle causado inconvenientes—** se disculpó apenado.

**—Oh no se preocupe, lo estaba esperando.**

**—¿Disculpe?—** el ángel estaba desconcertado ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Cómo sabría que el vendría?

**—No a usted específicamente, a uno de su "clase"—** aclaró la condesa, su voz sonaba calculadora y fría.

**—¿Un viajero Madame?—** intentó evadir el tema. Bathory largó una risa casi imperceptible si no fuera porque el eco rebotó en las paredes de aquel salón vacío.

**— Un ángel—** reveló con naturalidad como si fuera algo que se vé todos los días.

**— Disculpe, pero no la entiendo—** ¿Cómo sabía que era un ángel? Los humanos no podían darse cuenta.

**— ¿No? Déjeme iluminarlo —** la condesa tomó una cadena que se encontraba al lado de su trono y tiró de ella de forma tosca. Una silueta salió de aquella penumbra. Una mujer albina y en ropas algo reveladoras estaba encadenada al otro extremo. _"Azael"_. La albina se paró junto a Madame Bathory, se veía como si le hubieran quitado el alma. Miraba un punto fijo hacia adelante y parecía no estar pensando en nada.

**—¿Qué le hicieron? —** El ángel ahora furioso exigió una explicación, olvidando su estatus de desventaja.

**—Es de mi propiedad ahora, solo me obedece a mí ¿No es hermosa?—** Bathory se puso de pie y acarició el mentón de Azael ¿La había hechizado? ¿También había hechizado el lugar y por eso no podía usar sus poderes? " _¿Cómo?_ ". La condesa se acercó al ángel hasta quedar a pocos pasos **— ¿Cuantos angeles crees que tendré que encerrar antes de que un Arcangel se digne a aparecer?**

**—Los Arcángeles no hablarían con alguien tan impuro—** respondió con verdadero orgullo en su voz.

**—Gracioso, tus amigas dijeron lo mismo. Es una pena, tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta el fin de los días si ninguno aparece—** Aziraphale no respondió a su provocación, en cambio estaba maquinando en su mente una forma de escapar. Después de todo, algún día esa mujer moriría y si se salvaba de que le lavaran el cerebro estaría fuera en tal vez 50 o 60 años a lo sumo.

**—Morirás algún día—** Sentenció. Aquella mujer largó una carcajada burlándose del angel **—¿Por qué quieres hablar con un Arcángel?—** el respeto se había esfumado. No le importaba que fuera una condesa, no la trataría de "usted". Aquella empezó dar círculos al rededor de Aziraphale.

**—Soy la condesa Elizabeth Bathory, mi familia se remonta a la primera generación. Descendiente del sentenciado a vagar en la oscuridad alimentándose solo de sangre por toda la eternidad.**  
**El padre de mi pueblo, habitante de la región de Nod al Este del Edén. Fundador de la ciudad de Henoc. Esposo de Lilith y hermano de Abel y Set. Hijo de Adán y Eva.**  
**Caín, el rey de los condenados. El primer vampiro.**

**—Eso es solo una leyenda—** protestó el ángel escéptico ante la revelación. Bathory se paró frente a él con una amplia sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, dejando ver sus largos colmillos.

**—No lo es. De esto solo tiene conocimiento Dios y los arcángeles que intervinieron en el castigo—** regresó lentamente a su trono y se puso comoda **— Quiero retirar las maldiciones impuestas a mi pueblo.**

**—Si lo que dices es verdad, anular las maldiciones iría en contra de la palabra de Dios—** estaba dudando, a él no le decían mucho más de lo que debía saber. Era posible que hubieran secretos.

**—Lo que quiera Dios no es mi problema. Esta tierra está fuera de su vista. No tiene poder aquí y sus súbditos tampoco—** agarró la mano de Azael y le depositó un beso. Esta no reaccionó.

_"Así que por eso no puedo usar mis poderes"_ **—¿Qué quieres de mí? Los arcángeles no vendrán a rescatar a un simple ángel como yo o como ellas.**

**—A uno no, ni a cinco, ni a diez ¿Pero que tal cien o docientos? Apuesto a que eso llamaría su atención.**

**— ¿Y como lo harás sin salir de estos terrenos?**

**—Oh, tendré un poco de ayuda—** Miró a su izquierda y unos pasos retumbaron en el salón hasta que la figura se hizo visible.

 

**—¿No es así, Crowley?**   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola soy yo de nuevo 💕 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El otro día estuve leyendo el libro de Nod y se me ocurrió la trama para este fanfic. Pero no podía contarlo hasta ahora porque sería spoiler Jajaja
> 
> Si quieren leerlo para entender más del tema se encuentra muy fácil en la web y solo tiene 40 páginas. Aunque obviamente yo voy a ir explicando las cosas que sean pertinentes para el fanfic así que no tienen porque hacerlo si no quieren.
> 
> De todas formas cualquier duda que les surja pueden dejarmela en los comentarios.
> 
> No olviden votar si les gustó 💖 hasta la próxima.


	4. La confianza y la rata

Aziraphale estaba acurrucado en la esquina de una celda, odiando el frío que le calaba los huesos. Siete días habían pasado desde que llegó al castillo, o eso creía al menos. Aquel calabozo no tenía ventanas. Su única medición de tiempo era el guardia que recorría el lugar cada una hora si el ángel no había contado mal los segundos.

El primer día que estuvo encerrado lloró durante tres rondas. Cuando se recompuso se dedicó a contar hasta que aquel guardia apareciera de nuevo. 3652 segundos pasaron hasta que sucedió, poco más de una hora. Volvió a contar hasta la siguiente revisión y vio que el número era estable, así que con una pequeña piedra marcó la pared en cada ocasión.

La herida de su cabeza había cicatrizado pero su muñeca estaba aún hinchada y dolorida. Desde que lo metieron en la celda no habían vuelto a cambiarle los vendajes y aun seguía con la misma ropa andrajosa. Se sentía sucio y asqueado. Como bien sabía la condesa, los ángeles no necesitaban agua ni comida para sobrevivir y por esta misma razón no había tenido acceso más que al agua podrida que escurría por las paredes.

Aún no podía creer que Crowley estuviera involucrado en esto y que además no se dignara a darle una explicación. Sabía que era un demonio, pero hasta el momento había tenido la tonta idea de que podía confiar en él.

_** Hace 7 días... ** _

**—Crowley, por el amor de Dios, dime que no tienes nada que ver en esto—** suplicó el ángel entrelazando sus manos. Aquel no contestó, su rostro era inmutable y sus ojos se escondían tras esas gafas oscuras. Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él y sacudirlo exigiendo una respuesta pero un guardia lo tomó de su brazo malherido y lo redujo, sacando un aullido de dolor de parte de Aziraphale cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo **—¡Crowley! ¡dímelo!—** El demonio se dio la vuelta en ese momento evitando verlo.

La creciente angustia no le permitió articular otra palabra. Se quedó en silencio mientras el guardia lo ponía de pie nuevamente. La condesa se le acercó sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

**—Tenemos un acuerdo con el infierno. Es beneficioso para ellos ¿no lo crees? eliminar unos cientos de ángeles le levanta el ánimo a cualquier demonio. Después de todo, cuantos menos agentes tenga el cielo, más fácil se saldrán con la suya. A no ser, que una autoridad mayor venga a hacer un trato.**

**— Nadie hará un trato contigo sucia alimaña, no hacemos tratos con... —** _"el mal"_. Estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando recordó todas las veces que se habían ayudado mutuamente con Crowley y se le volvió a cerrar la garganta.

 **— Llévenselo, aguardará en una celda hasta que un arcángel se digne a aparecer, tal vez se te pudra la carne para entonces o las ratas se devoren tus dedos —** Aziraphale estaba colérico. Tenía miedo sí, pero aún conservaba esperanzas. Crowley se acercó repentinamente a la condesa y le dijo algo al oído. Aquella frunció el ceño **— ¡Suficiente!—** la voz de aquella mujer retumbó en todo el lugar de manera escalofriante. El demonio le sostuvo la mirada por un momento sin el más mínimo ápice de miedo pero aun así volvió a su sitio.

Aziraphale fue conducido a empujones hasta las mazmorras y arrojado a una de las celdas cayendo de bruces. Sus rodillas magulladas se resintieron y su muñeca volvió a doler. Aquel guardia desapareció dejando al ángel sumergido en la miseria.

_** Presente... ** _

Una rata frecuentaba la celda de Aziraphale, seguramente esperando poder robar algunas sobras y el ángel sintió pena al no poder darle nada. A pesar de no necesitar comida si que le gustaba comer.   
Era una de sus actividades favoritas del día y vaya que la había extrañado esa semana. Imaginó por un momento que comía una simple manzana y eso calmo sus ansias.

La rata se acercó, duditativa. Entonces él estiró su mano y esperó. Su respiración era calmada y trató (a pesar de no contar con sus poderes) de transmitirle tranquilidad.   
El animal movió su nariz y finalmente se subió a su mano sacándole una sonrisa al ángel.

 **—Es increíble lo fácil que confiamos en alguien, aún cuando sabemos que no deberíamos ¿No es así, hermana rata? —** su sonrisa se esfumó. La rata sabe lo fácil que sería para Aziraphale matarla y sabe que no debe confiar, y sin embargo ahí está, descansando en su mano, disfrutando de su calor. Tal como él lo hizo con Crowley.  
Las lágrimas ya no aparecieron, se habían secado al tercer día, pero su garganta se cerró de todas formas.

Unos pasos retumbaron por el pasillo.  
"¿ _Ya ha pasado una hora_?" Tal vez la compañía de su amiga la rata había acelerado el tiempo. Tomó la piedra del suelo e hizo otra marca en la pared.  
Cuando los pasos se acercaron lo suficiente la rata salió despavorida.

 **— Ángel... —** Aziraphale levantó la mirada sorprendido. Esa voz que rezaba por escuchar antes de llegar a este castillo ahora rebotaba en las paredes de esa celda, tentando sus oídos. Se sentía contrariado. Estaba tan enojado, pero en el fondo quería hablar con él, que hiciera algún comentario elocuente y sarcástico para reprenderlo como de costumbre.   
El demonio lo miraba algo inquieto. _"Por supuesto, me veo asqueroso"_ pensó el ángel. Se giró evitando verlo. Lo había traicionado y ahora estaba en esta despreciable situación sin poder avisarle al cielo del inminente ataque infernal. Era increíble que hubiera llorado por alguien así.

**— ¿Vienes a ver si las ratas ya se comieron mis orejas?**

**— Demonios, te ves terrible —** el demonio intentó sonreír más no lo logró.

 **— Hiciste un buen trabajo ¡Felicidades! —** respondió con sinismo. Crowley se acercó a la reja y abrió la puerta. Instintivamente el ángel volteó mirándolo con desconfianza.

**— Convencí a Elizabeth para sacarte de esta celda.**

**— ¿Debería agradecerte? —** se podía sentir la amargura en las palabras del ángel.

 **— Mejor no —** Crowley miró una vez más a Aziraphale y caminó hacia la salida contando con que el otro lo seguiría. Y así fue. Caminaba varios metros por detrás avergonzado por su aspecto.

 **— Elizabeth accedió a cederte la habitación en la que** **descansabas** **cuando estabas inconsciente —** el demonio daba pasos lentos como si no quisiera llegar al destino.

**— ¿Son tan íntimos que no usas formalismos con la condesa?**

**— No uso formalismos con nadie, Aziraphale.**

_"No lo negó ¿Entonces son de verdad íntimos?"_ El ángel lo siguió en silencio. No tenía ganas de discutir en realidad, deseaba darse un baño antes al menos.  
Luego de un camino entreverado llegaron a la que ahora sería su nueva prisión. Al entrar vió unas prendas de color blanco sobre la cama. Las ignoró por el momento y se encerró en el baño. Estaba dispuesto a bañarse con agua helada si era necesario pero se encontró con que la tina estaba preparada ¿Había sido Crowley?

Se desvistió tan rápido como su muñeca lastimada se lo permitió y entró en la bañera. La sensación del agua caliente lo reconfortó y por un momento soño con que todo era una terrible pesadilla; aunque claro, los angeles no soñaban.

Debió demorar más de la cuenta porque alguien golpeó la puerta. Se apresuró a ponerse su bata y salir. Cuando abrió la puerta Crowley estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá esperando. Tomó las prendas sobre la cama y colocándose tras el biombo procedió a vestirse.

 **—** **V** **amos ángel ¿No me hablaras? —** el demonio sonaba cansado pero el ángel no estaba especialmente curioso por su malestar, aún estaba enojado. Tanto así que no respondió. Terminó de vestirse y cruzó la sala para quedar frente a Crowley. Con una mirada fría y dura esperó a que explicará que maldito lugar ocupaba aquel en todo esto.  
El demonio se movió nervioso por el silencio y se cruzó de piernas como si estuvieran en medio de un ambiente familiar.

— **Cuatro décadas sin vernos ¿No me extrañaste? —** preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

 **— Detente... —** el ángel estaba indignado. Había estado llorando por este hijo de Satán y aquel actuaba como si todo estuviera bien de repente **— No somos amigos.** **Explíca** **que haces en este lugar o no volveré a hablarte jamás.**

La sonrisa de Crowley se desvaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola linduras! Les traje otro capítulo más.  
> A partir del siguiente van a haber capítulos en primera persona. El próximo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Crowley.
> 
> Si les gusto no olviden votar y dejar un comentario 💖


	5. La otra cara de la moneda

Un viento tormentoso sacudía los árboles con tal fuerza que parecía tener vida. Se suponía que debería amar ese clima caótico, sin embargo, prefería las tranquilas noches de otoño donde no hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, ni viento exageradamente violento o exceso de pájaros trinando. A Crowley le gustaba la neutralidad, de eso no cabía duda. Tal vez por esa misma razón había congeniado tan bien con el astuto ángel.

_"Ángel"._ Su recuerdo volvió a su mente, siempre volvía. Más de cuatro décadas habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vió. En esta ocasión se habían separado en buenos términos lo cual lo hacía incluso más difícil; el demonio hizo un par de milagros por él y el ángel a cambio le devolvió el favor haciendo unas tentaciones menores. Un paseo por el parque y algunas bebidas de por medio, pero nada más. Sus encuentros eran breves y su distancia demasiado prolongada. Si al menos se hubieran despedido con alguna riña o discusión habría empezado a extrañarlo después de cinco años, con suerte, y no desde el primer momento en que se separaron.   
Algunas noches como esta, donde el frío era demasiado hasta para un demonio, se cuestionaba si Aziraphale también lo echaba de menos.

Ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa escéptica, _"claro que no lo hace, debe dar gracias a Dios por verme cada vez con menos frecuencia"_. Sintiéndose un poco asqueado por su nostalgia continuó dando un paseo por ese lúgubre jardín. Ciertamente las esculturas de ángeles en piedra esparcidas por el camino no ayudaban en su olvido.

Se encontraba en el castillo de la condesa de esas tierras, o como él la llamaba, Elizabeth. No iba a usar un titulo estupido creado por humanos para dirigirse a ella, a penas se dirigía a Beelzebub como príncipe del infierno y solo si tenía que adularle por alguna razón.   
El único motivo por el que estaba allí es porque el infierno estaba haciendo alguna especie de trato con ella. Era descendiente de Caín y por lo tanto poseía estos terrenos que estaban fuera del ojo de Dios. Tenía que admitir que era interesante que existiera tal escondite divino en el mundo y en cuanto los demonios lo descubrieron no dudaron en establecer una base de operaciones.

No sabía qué se proponían pero era grande, después de todo involucraba angeles. Solo agradeció que Aziraphale estuviera bastante lejos de Transilvania, con seguridad leyendo uno de sus libros mientras tomaba una taza de ese extraño brebaje de la india al que llamaba "té". Crowley no entendía por qué alguien tomaría eso pudiendo beber alcohol, pero había cosas que no necesitaban ser cuestionadas. Las pequeñas rarezas que envolvían al ángel eran, despues de todo, lo que lo volvía tan interesante.

Este era un siglo por demás aburrido. No tanto como el anterior pero eso no lo volvía disfrutable. Sin mucho que hacer el demonio tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y eso no era muy conveniente, sobre todo cuando sus pensamientos se dirigen a la única persona con la que congeniaba y de la que debía mantenerse alejado.

Había intentado hacerse de algunas amistades en su ausencia pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, la mayoría de los humanos eran incultos en comparación, no los culpaba pues contaban con milenios de desventaja en cuanto al angel, pero no había nada de lo que pudiera hablar con ellos que le llamase la atención; y cuando por fin lograba encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente y letrado como para conversar resultaba ser en extremo petulante y soberbio. Nadie se parecía a Aziraphale y terminó por resignarse a que así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Una eternidad muy larga si su bando no terminaba por descubrir el trato que tenía con el ángel.

De pronto un aleteo seguido de un estruendo se oyó cerca de la entrada principal. En cualquier otra ocasión no le daría importancia pero era bastante tarde en la noche y nadie se atrevía a cruzar las puertas de ese castillo, ni siquiera durante el día. Caminó sin prisa hacia el lugar y cuando llegó allí el jardinero que habitaba en una pequeña choza ubicada al fondo de los jardines había salido a su auxilio. Pensó en darse la vuelta y dejar que aquel se encargara cuando vio un par de alas blancas retorcerse _"¿otro ángel?"_ con este ya iban cuatro si no había perdido la cuenta. Se acercó con curiosidad hasta que pudo ver su rostro.

**— ¿¡Ángel!?—** quitándose sus gafas corrió a su lado.

**— sí, en efecto, otro ángel—** respondió el jardinero mientras se disponía a cargarlo.

**— ¡No, tú...! no es un ángel cualquiera, apártate—** se acercó intentando disimular la preocupación en su semblante pero no pudo evitar empujar al jardinero en el proceso. Verlo inconsciente le dejó un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera lo había visto dormir una sola vez en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.  
_"Oh ángel ¿que demonios haces aquí? ¡No se suponía que estuvieras aquí!"._ En cualquier otra escenario estaría más que feliz de verlo, pero no aquí. No de esta manera. Corría peligro, Crowley había presenciado el antes y el después de los ángeles que se enfrentaban con Bathory. Sus almas quedaban corrompidas. No dejaría que le hicieran lo mismo a su ángel.   
Lo tomó en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y estaba dispuesto a escapar de allí cuando la tierra se removió a unos metros de él dando paso a una figura conocida.

**— Sentí una inmunda presencia ¿otro ángel? —** Aquel apareció cubierto de polvo como era habitual.

— **Hastur...** — _"este maldito grano en el culo"_ — **Sí** **, Elizabeth me informó donde debía llevar al próximo que cayera** — Mintió. De ser posible sacaría al ángel lo más pronto que pudiera de allí y solo diría que escapó. Si tenía algo de suerte el desagradable Hastur no sospecharía, aunque era como esperar que lloviera licor. Él desconfiaba hasta de su sombra.  
Hastur se acercó al ángel y observó con sospecha a Crowley. Era raro que aquel le estuviera cargando en brazos en vez de arrastrar al ángel por el piso o incluso dejarle la tarea a alguien más.

**— No confio en ti Crowley—** sus ojos se posaron ahora en las heridas del angel.

**— ¡Qué sorpresa! —** exclamó con sarcasmo mientras se colocaba sus gafas de nuevo.

**— Parece que tiene la muñeca como la mierda—** su risa macabra resonó en el jardín y emprendió rumbo hacia el castillo manteniéndola. Dio gracias a Satán por tener los brazos ocupados porque por un momento juró que lo golpearía.

_"Maldito bastardo, ahora no puedo sanarlo o será evidente que lo ayudé"_ miró al angel que llevaba en brazos y lo condujo hacia una de las habitaciones, la que fuera más difícil de encontrar.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~∆~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Dos noches habían pasado desde que Aziraphale llegó al castillo y Crowley estaba realmente preocupado.   
Logró evadir a Hastur y escabullirse en la habitación donde estaba el ángel para comprobar que no se hubiera despertado y cambiar los vendajes que le puso la primera noche.  
Se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a quitar la venda de su cabeza.

Nunca había podido apreciar sus facciones tan detenidamente, al menos no sin sus gafas de por medio. Siempre se sentía inquieto cuando aquel le sostenía la mirada así que nunca había logrado hacerlo de esta forma, tal vez estando ebrio pero no era lo mismo. Observó embelesado aquellas pestañas largas, su nariz puntiaguda y encantadora, sus mejillas redondas, su cabello blanco desordenado. Le parecía la cosa más hermosa que había visto y un sentimiento de calidez invadió su pecho. Crowley sabía muy bien que significaba, era cariño. Pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, no estaba seguro de que fuera un sentimiento de amistad.

_"Te eché de menos, ángel"._

Se descubrió acariciando su cara sin darse cuenta y se detuvo de inmediato.  
Recordó que no era un buen momento para desaparecer por mucho tiempo o comenzarían a buscarlo así que se apresuró a cambiar los vendajes.

Lo miró por una última vez antes de irse y aprovechando que aún dormía acarició su mejilla por lo que creyó sería la última vez que lo tocaría de esa manera.

_"Voy a sacarte de aquí, solo espera"._

Crowley planeaba escapar con el ángel antes de que la condesa lo viera pero para eso debía estar consciente. Solo podría ayudarlo el suficiente tiempo como para que saliera de esas tierras, aquel recuperará sus milagros y volver sin que nadie notara su ausencia o lo sumergirían en agua bendita al enterarse de la traición.

Con lo que no contó es que un par de ojos mal intencionados lo verían salir de aquella recamara.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~∆~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

A la mañana siguiente fue llamado al salón del trono. Era extraño que quisieran hablar con él directamente, pues poco sabía del plan, pero la condesa había sido muy específica. _"Traigan al raro de gafas negras"_ repitió Hastur cuando fue a buscarlo. Nadie usaba gafas negras más que los jueces chinos, y estaban bastante lejos de allí.

 

Entró al salón con su paso serpenteante habitual y se paró relajado frente a la condesa. Solo estaban Crowley, Bathory y uno de las angeles encadenados a un lado. Aquella sonrió divertida antes de empezar a hablar.

 

**— Si, como pensaba, tú eres especial—** afirmó la condesa. Ella podía ver el aura de las personas, por eso le era tan sencillo identificar ángeles, no había auras más cegadoras que las de ellos. Pero este demonio tenía un aura igualmente cegadora, aunque de un intenso color rojo. No era igual a nada que hubiera visto antes.

 

**— "** _ **Raro**_ **"—** corrigió Crowley cruzándose de brazos **— esa es la palabra que usaste ¿No?**

 

**— Me disculpó por eso—** dijo mientras su expresión mostraba todo lo contrario al arrepentimiento. Esa actitud altanera le pegaba en los cojones al demonio.

 

**— Es gracioso ¿No crees? Tienes gente encadenada para tu diversión pero yo soy el raro. El mundo no deja de sorprenderme.**

 

**— Oh por favor, no te hagas el moralista conmigo. Eres un demonio, no estabas presisamente tocando el arpa cuando caiste del cielo.**

 

**— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** aquel comentario le quitó el humor. Quería llegar al punto. Ese siglo era aburrido, sí, pero no tanto como para preferir hablar con esa mujer. En el corto tiempo que hacía que Crowley estaba allí había realizado más pecados que él en toda la última década. Tenía literalmente un harem de mujeres a las que sometía a todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas, a desangrarlas. Más de una había muerto desde que Crowley llegó. Las enterraba siempre en el jardín, _"un jardín lleno de flores"_ le escuchó decir una vez, casi vomita del asco.

 

**— Me comentaron que te aman allá abajo, obviamente no tengo nada en contra de Hastur pero, bueno, dos locos no pueden hacer un trato—** su risa hizo eco en el salón **—Así que te elegí para llevar a cabo mi plan, nuestro plan —** _"Nuestro y una mierda"_ pensó el demonio, si por el fuera se iría ya mismo. A veces, como en esta ocasión, su reputación a base de mentiras le jugaba una mala pasada. _"Crea fama y échate a dormir"_ , nunca un refrán le pareció más acertado.

 

**— ¿Y ese es?—** dejó salir un suspiro. Ya se encontraba sin paciencia y su pie lo hizo saber azotandose repetidamente contra el suelo.

 

**—Ahora lo verás, quédate por allí y no interfieras—** Advirtió con una voz fría. Hizo un gesto molesto por la orden pero obedeció.

 

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Aziraphale. _"No no no no no ¡Carajo!"_ Crowley tuvo que hacerse de toda su fuerza para no intervenir. El ángel ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí pues se encontraba en la parte oscura de la sala.  
Se alegró de que por fin despertara pero se lo notaba cansado, estar sin poderes y portando un alma angelical no debía ser cosa fácil para ese cuerpo.

  
Algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, hablaban de ¿capturar cientos de angeles?  
¿Y él tendría que hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había elegido a él, pero sabía que el ángel no le perdonaría sí participaba en esto. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

**— Tendré un poco de ayuda—** Bathory lo miró indicándole que se acercara **—¿No es así, Crowley?**

Tardó unos segundos pero finalmente se acercó con una expresión indiferente, pues si mostraba una pizca de emoción lo usarían en su contra. Agradeció llevar las gafas en ese momento porque la expresión del ángel le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no tenía idea que cara estaba poniendo.

**—Crowley, por el amor de Dios, dime que no tienes nada que ver en esto—** suplicó el ángel entrelazando sus manos. Quería correr y explicarle que de hecho ni siquiera estaba enterado del plan hasta hace cinco minutos, pero no podía. Se quedó inmóvil batallando con el nudo en su garganta y el estómago que se retorcía. El semblante del ángel cambió, estaba enojado y agarró impulso para alcanzarlo cuando uno de los guardias lo redujo poniéndolo de rodillas. El aullido de dolor que largo el ángel le erizó cada bello de su cuerpo. Quería ir y matar a ese hijo de puta, pero no podía actuar impulsivamente, no era rival para Hastur y sus secuaces sin al menos un poco de agua bendita **—¡Crowley! ¡dímelo!—** insistió el ángel. Tuvo que darse vuelta para no verlo.

El silencio reinó en la sala por un momento hasta que Bathory se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar a Aziraphale.  
Crowley no iba a intervenir pero de pronto tuvo que hacerlo. No podían dejar a su ángel en esas asquerosas celdas. Se acercó a la condesa impulsivamente y le habló al oído.

**—No es muy inteligente dejarlo en la celda, podríamos necesitarlo luego, para que convenza a los arcángeles, tu otros angeles descerebrados ya no pueden ni hablar.**

**—¡Suficiente!—** Gritó molesta haciendo que su voz retumbará hasta en sus huesos. Le sostuvo la mirada sin que se le ocurriera que más decir y caminó nuevamente a su sitio.

Eso era todo, no podría hacer más por él por ahora. El ángel tendría que valerse por sí mismo hasta que pensara en algo mejor. Ya era bastante sospechosa la actitud que tuvo Aziraphale cuando lo vió, tenía que moverse con cuidado.

Vió cómo se llevaban al ángel y cuando aquel le dirigió la última mirada el mundo se le dió vuelta.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~∆~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Cuatro días se cumplieron desde aquel suceso. Crowley disfrutaba de dormir casi tanto como Aziraphale disfrutaba comer o leer un libro, pero no pudo pegar un ojo desde que se llevaron al ángel. No sabía si solo lo habían encerrado, lo estarían torturando o lavandole el cerebro. No sabía nada.  
Lo único que era seguro es que su amigo lo odiaba en este momento.

La alfombra se veía algo desgastada de tantas vueltas que había dado por la habitación en esos días.  
Intentó colarse un par de veces en las mazmorras pero no hubo caso. Había demonios y guardias por todos lados. Parecía un maldito hormiguero.

Ya sin saber que hacer y luego de dar mil vueltas al asunto concluyó que no tenía otra opción que acudir a Elizabeth. Tenía que convencerla de alguna manera. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y un lacallo anunció su llegada.

**— Miren quien está aquí ¿Viniste a discutir el plan?**

**— ¿Aún no haz cazado ningún ángel?—** preguntó mientras se acercaba.

**— Encontrarlos es fácil para mí, pero no capturarlos, y no puedo estar en todos lados. Tardaría años en conseguir una cantidad significativa. Por eso los necesito a ustedes.**

El demonio meditaba la mejor forma de responder cuando aquella volvió a hablar.

**— ...y hay un pequeño problema —** confesó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Azael, uno de los angeles capturados que parecían haberle fritado el cerebro **— como te dije antes, no confío en Hastur, es un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? Inestable. Nada me garantiza que no se vuelva en mi contra y presiento que sabes de lo que hablo. No soy tonta, a él le conviene que los angeles no hagan un trato conmigo, les conviene eliminar todos los ángeles que puedan. Así que estoy buscando una forma de protegerme en caso de una rebelión.**

**—Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso—** una idea descabellada apareció en su mente **— Además del agua bendita solo conozco un arma capaz de hacerte frente a cualquier demonio. Puedo conseguirla, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.**

**— ¿Qué puede querer un demonio?—** Bathory se inclinó interesada en su asiento. " _Bien, tengo su atención"_

**— Quiero que dejes ir al último ángel que llegó.**

**— Eso está fuera de discusión. Pide otra cosa o largate—** Elizabeth no estaba dando lugar al diálogo y Crowley no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Tuvo que ceder.

**— Oh por Satán ¡Bien! te traeré el arma, pero a cambio moverás al ángel a una de las habitaciones y lo mantendrán a salvo hasta que los arcángeles vengan.**

**—¿Por qué te importa tanto?—** preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados intentando analizar al demonio. No era algo que se viera todos los días. " _un demonio preocupado por un ángel_ ". Bathory sonrió por la ironía.

**—Sin preguntas. Pocos saben dónde localizarla ¿La quieres o no?—** adoptó su pose desinteresada como si aquello no le importará demasiado, cuando en realidad su estómago se retorcía de los nervios. Bathory juntó sus manos sobre su regazo sopesando la propuesta.

**—Tienes 3 días para traermela, si no tengo esa espada para entonces convertiré al ángel en otra de mis mascotas —** Crowley evaluó las posibilidades en su mente por un momento, en realidad sólo había oído un rumor sobre dónde podía estar la espada de Aziraphale pero tenía que intentarlo. Era la única opción. Realmente esperaba que fuera cierto pero si no lo era, volvería por él, a como diera lugar.

**—Hecho.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Bien linduras!!! Como lo prometí el capítulo fue más largo está vez aunque demoré un par de días más en terminarlo. Pero creo que valió la pena UwU
> 
> ¿Donde creen que puede estar la espada de Aziraphale? Los leo 7w7
> 
> No olviden dejarme su comentario y estrellita si les gustó.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
